


Platforms

by FrogBrotherComics



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Oneshot, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogBrotherComics/pseuds/FrogBrotherComics
Summary: Can the reader run in platformsTis the questionFor alts who wear platforms and are horror movie freaks
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Platforms

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and I’m so sorry if it’s bad   
> Go hard on the criticism

It was a rare sight when Billy and Stu weren’t together but now it was rare to see the both of them without you.

Woodsboro got a bit of a vibe check when your family moved to town, they got their first fully fledged alt kid. 

That’s what drew Billy to you, the way you dressed, the arguments with people about politics, the aggression and the passion was amazing to him.

The oh so famous party was in full swing, everyone drunk and crowded into the living room to watch scary movies (mostly for the scream queens) but it was fun none the less 

“They have a perfectly fine car why don’t they just use it?” You spat at the TV   
“Because it’s a horror movie babe, they don’t have common sense in these situations” Billy laughed out wrapping his arm around your shoulders   
“They could always run” Stu said from the kitchen   
“Yeah but they’ll trip over air” Randy said with his arm around Sidney 

Randy stood up and turned to everyone “You know there are very specific rules for horror movies like one you gott be a virgin or else your gonna get gutted and two you can’t drink or so drugs” the last one made everyone groan, guess everyone’s dying tonight. 

“Also you gotta wear proper running from killer clothes unlike y/n they always wear platforms and doc martens I mean, you can run in docs but platforms are a no, your a goner y/n” 

“Hey I can totally run in platforms thank you very much mister missy miss”   
“Well then, hey Billy can they run in platforms, the horror movie club wants to know”   
Billy had been silently enjoying the conversation until now “oh yeah they can totally run in platforms right babe?” He turned to you “yeah I totally can” he gave you a peck on the cheek.

“Well then how about running with all your chains and belts on, that’s gonna be really hard” 

The rest of the night was spent laughing and nit picking your outfit choices.

Turns out you can run in platforms.


End file.
